Chroniques de Jenny
by Aline
Summary: [complète] Fanfiction basée sur le personnage de Jenny Calendar...
1. Janna

**Chroniques de Jenny I  
**JANNA  
  
  
_________________________  
  
**Auteur** Aline  
**Date de création** Mai 2001  
**Droits divers** Les personnages sont la propriété de Joss Whedon, de la 20th Century Fox ainsi que la chaîne qui détient les droits de diffusion, la WB au 29/09/00.   
**Résumé** Enfance et éducation de celle qui deviendra Jenny Calendar.   
Fanfic tous publics   
Le texte est la proprité de l'auteur  
  
***   
  
Un hurlement strident déchira le ciel. Puis il ne resta rien que le silence. Un silence de mort qui tomba d'un seul coup sur la forêt entière.  
- " Elle est magnifique " murmura l'homme en prenant dans ses bras le fragile nourrisson qui poussa un petit cri lorsque l'air s'engouffra dans ses poumons pour la première fois.  
- " Elle ? " souffla la mère. " Alors c'est une petite fille... "  
Elle fournit un effort colossal pour lever son bras et toucher la jambe du bébé.  
- " Elle doit être très belle... " murmura-t-elle encore.  
- " Elle est magnifique " se contenta-t-il de répéter.  
Il posa un regard triste sur sa soeur. Il savait qu'il ne lui restait que quelques instants à vivre, et qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elle. A part s'occuper de son enfant. Lui-même n'ayant ni femme ni enfants, cette petite serait désormais sa seule famille.  
- " Enyos... " gémit-elle encore. " Tu dois me promettre quelque chose... Jure-moi que tu prendras bien soin de mon petit ange... de ma petite Janna... promets-le-moi... "  
Sa main retomba mollement à côté d'elle tandis que ses yeux s'éteignaient derrière ses paupières désormais closes à jamais. Il resta là plusieurs heures, sans prononcer une parole, sans verser une larme. Juste là, assis à côté d'elle, elle pour qui il aurait donné sa propre vie. La petite Janna s'était endormie, bercée par le souffle du vent dans les arbres qui s'élevaient au-dessus d'eux.  
- " Je te le promets... " murmura-t-il enfin.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent durant lesquels il effectua divers rituels de purification de l'âme. Puis il la ramena au campement. Une cérémonie fut organisée pour la défunte, comme on le faisait pour ceux qui avaient tenu au sein du peuple une place particulière.  
- " Une de plus... " songea Keyra une fois la cérémonie terminée.  
Elle se retourna. Derrière elle, Enyos se tenait debout, le teint blafard, les trait tirés de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Elle lui sourit tristement. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu comme ça. Puis elle entrepris d'aller retrouver la vieille Ezara, la doyenne du peuple des Kalderash, qui l'avait recueillie quinze ans auparavant, lorsque sa propre mère était décédée alors qu'elle n'était âgée que de quelques jours. Héritière des rituels et coutumes magiques dont Ezara était la gardienne, Keyra était le mélange d'une Kalderash et d'un jeune suédois qu'elle avait rencontré lors d'un voyage.  
  
Keyra pénétra dans la tente de la vieille Ezara, et pendant quelques secondes ne distingua rien à l'intérieur en raison de l'obscurité qui y régnait. Après quelques secondes, quand ses yeux se furent habitués, elle aperçut la doyenne, assise au fond de la tente, plusieurs objets servants aux rituels de magie étalés autour d'elle. Sans dire un mot, l'adolescente s'approcha et se plaça en face d'elle. Ezara resta perdue dans ses pensées quelques instants, comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarquée, puis releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux.  
- " Ta tâche sera difficile et couverte d'embûches. " fit-elle.  
- " De quoi parles-tu ? " demanda la jeune fille.  
Ezara la regarda de plus belle.  
- " Cette enfant qui est née. Son destin ne sera pas ordinaire. Et ce sera à toi de faire son éducation. " Keyra ne parut pas spécialement surprise par cette annonce.  
- " Ce sera à son oncle de l'élever. C'est ce que sa mère a souhaité en mourant. "  
- " Enyos t'aidera. Mais tu devras lui enseigner des choses dont tu ne soupçonne pas encore l'existence. Son initiation sera la tienne. "  
La jeune fille ne chercha pas à donner une signification aux paroles mystérieuses de la vieille magicienne. Elle savait qu'elles finiraient par prendre un sens. Un jour.  
  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Une rafale de vent souffla, soulevant les longues mèches brunes qui entouraient son visage. Elle serra son châle autour de ses frêles épaules. Les rires d'autres enfants retentissaient partout autour d'elle, et elle les enviait de pouvoir jouer comme il leur plaisait, alors qu'elle devait aller s'enfermer pendant des heures avec lui. ''Lui'' lui enseignait l'anglais plusieurs jours par semaines, et la fillette détestait ça. Elle n'était jamais parvenue à comprendre pourquoi elle devait apprendre l'anglais, alors qu'aucun autre enfant ne suivait les cours avec elle. Lorsqu'elle demandait des explications à Keyra, celle-ci lui répondait qu'un jour cela lui servirait. Elle poussa la porte de la cabanette en bois où il l'attendait.  
-" Tu es en retard " fit-il en anglais lorsqu'elle s'assit en face de lui.  
-" Désolée " répondit-elle, en roumain.   
  
La leçon s'éternisa plus longtemps que d'habitude, et ne fut interrompue que par l'arrivée de Keyra, quatre heures plus tard. A l'expression qu'elle vit sur le visage de Janna, elle devina que sa petite protégée était exténuée. Elle lança un regard noir au professeur. Faire travailler comme ça une fillette de neuf ans, c'était inhumain. Janna accueillit donc avec grand soulagement la fin de sa leçon.  
-" Ezara veut te voir " lui dit la jeune femme en la prenant par la main.  
La petite fille avait toujours beaucoup aimé la vieille Ezara. Les autres enfants avaient peur d'elle, mais pas Janna. Elle adorait écouter la vieille sorcière lui raconter les légendes roumaines qu'elle avait elle-même apprises de sa grand-mère. Il y en avait une en particulier, qui parlait d'un vampire. Lorsqu'elle était plus petite, cette histoire la terrifiait. Aujourd'hui, elle rêvait de découvrir les mystères qui se cachait derrière ce qui n'était plus, pour la majorité des autres bohémiens, qu'une vieille légende presque oubliée. Mais Ezara n'avait pas oublié. Pas plus qu'Enyos, et la plupart des anciens. Eux seuls se rappelaient la souffrance infligée à leur peuple près de cent ans auparavant et se devaient d'assurer que leur vengeance se perpétuerait au cours des générations suivantes.  
  
  
Lorsque Keyra entra avec Janna dans la tente de la vieille femme, celle-ci était absorbée par la contemplation d'une boule de cristal installée sur une petite table devant elle, si bien qu'elle ne les entendis pas entrer.  
-" Vous m'apprendrez à le faire ? " murmura la fillette en se glissant à côté d'elle.  
Ezara releva la tête, surprise, puis adressa un sourire édenté à la jolie petite fille.  
-" Aies donc un peu de patience, enfant. " répondit-elle en écartant son matériel de magie.  
Elle pris la fillette contre elle et lui caressa les cheveux. Puis, tandis que Keyra quittait la tente, elle se lança une fois de plus dans le récit qu'elle lui avait tant de fois conté, celui qui révélait comment sa propre grand-mère avait autrefois maudit celui qu'on appelait le Fléau de l'Europe.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Les années suivantes se déroulèrent pour Janna presque comme si elle eut été une enfant normale, bercée par les contes d'Ezara. Elle ne voyait que peu son oncle Enyos qui voyageait beaucoup à travers l'Europe. En quelques années, elle apprit de Keyra les secrets de la magie bohémienne que se transmettait les Kalderash de génération en génération. Keyra elle-même avait beaucoup approfondit ses connaissances depuis la naissance de Janna. Comme le lui avait dit Ezara des années auparavant, l'initiation de la jeune fille avait été la sienne. Mais pour Janna, rien n'était encore terminé. Le chemin qui se dressait devant elle serait encore long et difficile avant qu'elle ne puisse accomplir la mission pour laquelle elle était née. Et au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandissait, un jour crucial de sa vie approchait, celui où elle découvrirait sa destinée.   
  
Ce jour fut celui de ses quinze ans. Comme elle le faisait très souvent, Ezara la fit appeler auprès d'elle. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas pour lui raconter une histoire qu'elle ne connaissait à présent que trop bien.  
-" Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ? " demanda l'adolescente en s'asseyant au côté de la vieille magicienne.  
-" Keyra ne t'as rien dit ? " demanda celle-ci en jetant un œil à la jeune femme qui secoua la tête. Ezara hocha la sienne en signe d'approbation.  
-" Tu n'es pas encore une femme " dit-elle alors à Janna. " Mais tu n'es plus tout à fait une enfant non plus. Il y a des choses que tu es maintenant en âge de savoir, des choses qui détermineront chacun des actes que tu accompliras dans le futur. Dès demain matin, tu partiras avec Keyra. "  
-" Où ? " voulu savoir la jeune fille.  
-" Dans la forêt. Tu iras à la recherche de ta destinée, et ne reviendra que lorsque tu l'auras trouvée. Ne pose pas davantage de questions. Tout deviendra bientôt clair à tes yeux. "  
D'un mouvement de la tête, elle signifia à Keyra qu'elles devaient à présent la laisser. La jeune femme pris Janna par la main et l'entraîna dehors de la tente.  
-" De quoi parlait-elle ? " demanda l'adolescente, légèrement inquiète.  
-" Tu l'as entendue. Ne pose pas de question. "   
  
Elles quittèrent le campement à l'aube, alors que personne n'était encore éveillé, et s'enfoncèrent dans l'épaisse forêt. Keyra avait déjà suivi le parcoure initiatique que la jeune fille devrait effectué. Des années auparavant. Pour la première fois, son propre destin, ainsi que celui de son peuple, lui était apparu aussi clairement que si elle l'avait toujours connu. Ce voyage avait totalement bouleversé sa vie, et aujourd'hui elle s'inquiétait pour Janna. Son premier instinct avait toujours été de la protéger.   
  
Elles ne s'arrêtèrent de marcher qu'à la nuit tombée, alors qu'elles s'étaient enfoncées profondément dans les bois. Keyra entendit des couverture sur le sol et alluma un feu. Pendant toute la nuit qui suivit, et ce malgré leur fatigue physique à toutes les deux, la jeune femme raconta une nouvelle fois à sa protégée l'histoire qu'elle avait entendue des centaines de fois de la bouche d'Ezara. Mais cette fois-ci n'était pas tout à fait pareille aux autres. Ce qui n'avait alors été aux yeux de Janna qu'une vieille légende devenait réelle. Keyra ne lui conta pas comment un vampire du nom d'Angelus avait tué sauvagement la favorite de la tribu, ni comment il avait été maudit et condamné à errer pour l'éternité accablé par une âme humaine et hanté par le remord des crimes qu'ils avaient commis. Pour la première fois, Janna découvrit la colère et la haine qui avait surgit dans les cœurs de ses ancêtres. Elle réalisa que pendant des décennies seule la volonté de vengeance avait emplis les cœurs des hommes et femmes de sa tribu. Lorsque le matin arriva, Keyra déclara qu'il était temps pour elle de repartir. La jeune fille protesta, mais elle n'avait en réalité guère le choix. Elles marchèrent donc encore une demi-journée avant de s'arrêter pour se reposer. Janna s'endormit si profondément qu'elle eut l'impression de tomber dans le coma. Elle fut éveillée au milieu de la nuit par des bruits suspects. Elle jeta un œil à côté d'elle et constata que Keyra dormait paisiblement. Puis, sans vraiment être consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, elle se leva et parcouru plusieurs kilomètres dans les bois.   
  
Elle repris réellement conscience une heure et demi plus tard. Elle se trouvait seule, au milieu d'une vaste clairière illuminée par un magnifique clair de lune. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et son attention fut attirée par une étrange lueur blanchâtre qui brillait un peu plus loin. Elle s'approcha lentement. Au centre de la lumière se matérialisa alors le corps d'une femme. Janna eut un mouvement de recul, mais sa crainte s'envola lorsque l'apparition s'adressa à elle. Cette voix, son inconscient la reconnaissait : c'était celle de sa mère, qu'elle n'avait entendu qu'une seule fois, le jour de sa naissance. Elle lui parla de ses origines, de celle de sa famille. L'arrière-grand-mère de sa propre grand-mère était la sœur de celle qui avait maudit jadis Le Fléau de l'Europe, elle était donc directement liée par le sang à la destinée du vampire. Ce serait à elle, lorsqu'elle aurait fini son apprentissage, son initiation, de veiller à ce que la malédiction ne soit pas interrompue, et donc de reprendre le travail de son oncle. Mais le point le plus important résidait dans le fait que, quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'elle devienne, son devoir devait toujours passer en premier.   
  
L'adolescente ne revint qu'à l'aurore. Keyra était déjà éveillée, elle l'attendait. Janna ne lui posa aucune question. Elle dit simplement qu'elle était prête, que son initiation pouvait commencer.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Cinq nouvelles années s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles l'apprentissage de Janna fut intense. La fragile et mignonne adolescente était devenue une belle jeune femme au caractère fort et volontaire, qui savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Mais malgré cela, Keyra gardait à son égard l'attitude protectrice et maternelle qu'elle avait toujours eue. Quelques mois après les deux jours qu'elles avaient passés dans la forêt, elle avait commencé à lui enseigner de manière plus approfondie l'art de la magie hérité par Ezara. Cette dernière était décédée quelques mois plus tard, faisant de Keyra la femme la plus puissante du village. Elle et Janna avaient passé beaucoup de temps à étudier les vieilles légendes tziganes, et en particulier celles qui entouraient l'existence du vampire Angelus. Janna se passionnait pour ce que Keyra avait à lui apprendre et se montra une élève exemplaire. Puis arrive un jour où elle ne sut plus quoi lui enseigner. Elle décida alors de l'emmener en voyage. Elles visiteraient l'Europe, iraient en Angleterre, en Irlande, la terre natale du Fléau. L'initiation de Janna était certes presque achevée, mais pour accomplir sa mission, elle devrait se rendre aux Etats Unis. Or, elle n'avait jamais quitté la forêt roumaine où elle était venue au monde. L'annonce de ce voyage mis la jeune femme dans un état d'euphorie qui ne la quitta pas avant le jour du départ. Elle qui avait toujours souhaité connaître le monde verrait enfin son rêve réalisé. Son oncle revint au village quelques jours avant qu'elle ne parte. Leur relation avait énormément changé. Alors qu'enfant elle le considérait presque comme son père, le recul lui permettait aujourd'hui de réaliser que chacun de ses actes n'avait jamais eu d'autre but que le devoir qu'il lui transmettrait un jour. Elle se sentait finalement beaucoup plus proche de Keyra qui l'aimait à la fois comme une mère, une sœur et une amie, et qui l'aimait avant tout pour la personne qu'elle était, pas uniquement parce qu'elle serait un des éléments visant à accomplir la volonté de vengeance qui animait son oncle.  
-" Quand partons-nous ? " demanda-t-elle un matin à Keyra en pénétrant dans sa cabane.   
-" Dans moins d'une heure " répondit-elle.   
-" Où irons-nous exactement ? " ajouta alors Janna.   
Keyra la regarda comme si elle avait dû le savoir avant de réaliser qu'elles n'en avaient jamais réellement parlé.   
-" Une voiture viendra nous prendre pour nous amener en ville. Là, nous prendrons le train jusqu'en Grèce. Je veux que tu voies la mer. Puis nous irons en bateau jusqu'en Italie, nous traverserons la Suisse, l'Allemagne et la France avant de nous rendre en Angleterre puis en Irlande.   
-" Combien de temps cela nous prendra-t-il en tout ? "   
-" Plusieurs années. Je ne sais pas exactement combien. "   
Elle sourit à Janna. Elle se rendait bien compte de l'excitation qu'éprouvait la jeune femme à l'idée de ce voyage, et elle ne pouvait pas cacher son propre enthousiasme. Comme prévu, la voiture vint les chercher peu après. Janna jeta un dernier regard à ce lieu où elle avait grandi, ignorant qu'elle lui disant adieu pour toujours.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
La première partie du voyage, celle qui les amena jusqu'en Angleterre dura près de deux ans, et Janna la vécut comme si s'était agit d'un rêve, ne parvenant à réaliser que tout ce qu'elle voyait, tout ce qu'elle découvrait était bien réel. Durant ce laps de temps, elle étudia l'histoire de la sorcellerie ainsi que le latin. Elles arrivèrent en Grande Bretagne au début de l'automne. Londres fut sans conteste la ville que Janna préféra durant la totalité du voyage. Là-bas, la jeune bohémienne se découvrit un nouveau centre d'intérêt : les ordinateur. Elle se mit à communiquer avec des personnes pratiquant la magie domiciliés à l'autre bout du monde, à échanger des informations, à se faire de nombreux contact connaissant bien le domaine de l'occulte. Keyra suivit cela avec un certain détachement, continuant ses recherches afin de reconstituer plus en détail le passé d'Angelus. Dans le même temps, la mission de Janna se précisa, elle savait qu'elle ne tarderait plus à quitter l'Europe. Les recherches de Keyra les amenèrent finalement en Irlande. Selon les projets qu'elles avaient établis, elles y demeureraient au moins une dizaine d'année, afin de mieux préparer le grand voyage qui attendait Janna. L'Irlande plut encore davantage à Janna que l'Angleterre. Elle passait beaucoup de temps à se promener dans les plaines immenses, se demandant comme un pays si beau avait pu être le berceau de celui qui avait fait trembler tout le continent pendant près de cent ans. Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, une Tueuse allait mourir, et une autre allait venir pour la remplacer.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Janna déboucla sa ceinture et regarda par le hublot. Déjà, les villes n'étaient plus que des points minuscules se détachant sur les fonds verts et bruns entourés de toute cette eau. Durant les derniers mois, tout s'était précipité, accélérant son départ. Pendant des siècles, Angelus s'était tenu effacé, mais à présent… Elle savait que les choses allaient changer. C'était écrit. Une nouvelle Tueuse venait d'être nommée. Mais pas n'importe quelle Tueuse, car son destin serait étroitement lié à celui d'Angelus. Elle ignorait dans quelle mesure cela pouvait avoir une influence sur la malédiction, mais son oncle avait été formel dans la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée : elle devait se rendre là-bas et les surveiller de très près aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Là-bas, c'était une petite ville de Californie qui comptait presque autant de démons que d'habitants.   
  
Janna jeta à nouveau un œil par le hublot. A l'aéroport, pour la première fois en vingt-huit ans, elle avait vu Keyra pleurer. Elle savait qu'elle aurait voulu l'accompagner plus que tout au monde, mais cela était malheureusement impossible. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de dormir, mais n'y parvint pas. Sa vie venait de changer encore plus radicalement que ce jour où elle avait vu l'apparition de sa mère dans la forêt. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se retrouvait seule. Elle attrapa son sac et en sorti une vieille photo la représentant en compagnie de Keyra alors qu'elle était âgée de treize ou quatorze ans. " Tu me manqueras " pensa-t-elle en contemplant l'image qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Une fillette s'approcha alors d'elle.  
-" Comment tu t'appelles ? " demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix innocente.  
Janna. Telle était la réponse qu'elle aurait aimé donner à l'enfant. Mais elle ne le fit pas.  
-" Je m'appelle Jenny " murmura-t-elle.  
La fillette lui sourit puis retourna vers sa mère. Jenny. Plus Janna. Plus jamais.   
  
  
  
*****Quatre ans plus tard*****   
  
  
  
Une feuille morte s'envola. Seule la mort régnait en ces lieux. Sur une pierre tombale usée par les caprices du temps s'étaient quelques lettres argentées formant un prénom et un nom : Jennifer Calendar. Rien à propos de Janna. Janna était morte plusieurs années auparavant déjà, lorsqu'elle était devenue Jenny. Devant la tombe, un bouquet de fleurs desséchées laissé là par un ancien ami. Un ami qui n'avait jamais connu celle qu'elle était vraiment. Un ami qui n'avait appris la vérité que trop tard, alors qu'ils étaient devenus trop proche pour qu'il puisse l'accepter. Une rafale de vent fit virevolter quelques pétales secs autour des jambes de Keyra. Elle se tenait immobile, fixant d'un regard vide la pierre blanche. Son cœur se serra, elle frissonna malgré la chaleur de l'automne californien. " Voilà ce qu'ils ont fait de toi… " pensa-t-elle. " Tu n'aurais pas dû finir comme ça… jamais… " Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qu'elle refoula. Elle devait se montrer forte. Elle l'aurait voulu. Elle qui avait été sacrifiée pour assouvir le besoin de vengeance d'un peuple… Keyra respira profondément. A présent elle savait pertinemment ce qu'elle devait faire. La vengeance semblait définitivement être le plat préféré des Kalderash. Dans ce cas, elle serait le sien aussi. Et puisque personne d'autre ne semblait vouloir le faire, pas même cette fille qui se disait la Tueuse, elle vengerait Janna de ses propres mains…   
  
  
  
  
  


**A SUIVRE... **


	2. Jenny

**Chroniques de Jenny II  
**JENNY  
  
  
_________________________  
  
**Auteur** Aline  
**Date de création** Mai 2001  
**Droits divers** Les personnages sont la propriété de Joss Whedon, de la 20th Century Fox ainsi que la chaîne qui détient les droits de diffusion, la WB au 29/09/00.   
**Résumé** Giles se recueille sur la tombe de Jenny.   
Fanfic tous publics   
Le texte est la proprité de l'auteur  
  
***   
  
Le soleil descendait lentement vers l'horizon, tandis que la nature entière semblait mourir pour mieux renaître au matin suivant. Elle ne renaîtrait pas. Plus jamais. Il avança lentement vers la tombe, le regard sombre, le cœur vide. A chaque pas, il lui semblait qu'il allait s'enfoncer sous terre pour y demeurer à jamais. Pour demeurer auprès d'elle. Il aurait vendu son âme pour la voir, la tenir dans ses bras, la serrer contre lui ne serait-ce qu'une fois encore. Mais les choses ne se passent pas comme ça. Ce qui est mort ne revient pas à la vie.   
  
" Jenny " murmura-t-il tristement. " Tu me manques tant. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu t'en ailles si tôt ? Nous avions encore tant de chose à faire, à voir ensemble. Certains matins, je me réveille et c'est comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si tu allais m'attendre, me sourire. Et puis les rêves se dissipent et je retombe dans la réalité. As-tu idée à quel point cela fait mal ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de ce que tu comptais faire ? J'aurais pu te protéger, t'empêcher d'accomplir cela toute seule… Je m'en veux tellement. Si je n'avais pas été aussi dur avec toi peut-être que… "   
  
Sa voix se brisa. Imaginer qu'il pouvait être responsable était pire que tout. Il baissa les yeux. Mais la vue de la pierre nue lui fit plus mal encore. Il détourna le regard, et resta longtemps ainsi, à observer le ciel, dont la teinte orangée accentuait les ombres autour de lui.   
  
" D'autre fois, il me semble t'apercevoir. Dans la rue, au lycée, n'importe où. Comme si malgré tout tu restais toujours avec moi. Est-ce vraiment toi ? J'aimerais me convaincre que c'est seulement mon imagination, mais je ne peux pas. Je crois que je continue d'espérer que quelque chose, quelqu'un te ramènera à moi… "   
  
Il ferma les yeux, laissant les souvenirs l'envahir. Il se rappelait le contact de sa peau, douce et parfumée, ses lèvres sur les siennes, le vent qui faisait danser ses cheveux et ce sourire unique qui le faisait toujours se sentir mieux lorsqu'il allait mal. Aujourd'hui, plus rien n'était là pour le réconforter, pour lui dire que tout irait bien. Il ne lui restait plus grand chose qui le rattachait encore à ce monde. Elle avait été la seule femme qu'il avait aimée depuis tellement longtemps, la seule qui avait vraiment compté pour lui. Que subsistait-il aujourd'hui de cet amour ? Quelques fleurs, quelques souvenirs. Et un vide dans son cœur qu'il ne comblerait jamais. Une larme glissa doucement sur sa joue. Tout cela n'était pas réel. Il allait se réveiller et tout serait comme avant, rien de mal ne se serait passé. Elle serait auprès de lui, ils seraient heureux. Une part de lui s'accrochait désespérément à cette idée, comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage. Mais une voix à l'intérieur de lui lui murmurait continuellement que tout cela n'était qu'illusion.   
  
" J'ignore pourquoi et comment je continue. Je crois que s'il n'y avait pas Buffy… "   
  
Seule sa jeune protégée lui permettait, l'obligeait à garder les pieds sur terre, à ne pas s'enfoncer. Il se devait d'être là pour elle, comme il l'avait toujours été.   
  
" C'est amusant " murmura-t-il encore. " J'ai le sentiment de ne pas avoir le droit d'en vouloir à Angel. A cause de Buffy. Parce qu'en le perdant, elle a connu la même chose que ce que je vis en ce moment. Mais ce n'est pas si facile. Si je ne peux en vouloir à Angel, à qui alors ? "   
  
Il soupira. C'était à lui-même qu'il en voulait, de ne pas avoir su la retenir. Il glissa sa main dans la poche de son manteau, et ses doigts rencontrèrent le papier de l'enveloppe qu'qu'il y avait glissée le matin-même. Il la sortit, l'ouvrit et en sorti la feuille qu'elle renfermait, couverte de la petite écriture régulière de Jenny.   
  
_ " Mon bien cher Rupert "_ disait la lettre._   
  
__ " J'ai tant de chose à te dire, mais j'ignore comment et par où commencer. Je ne sais pas où trouver les mots pour exprimer tout ce que je ressens… Voilà un an que j'ai fait ta connaissance et que grâce à toi ma vie a tellement changé. Quand je suis arrivée ici à Sunnydale, mon unique but était de faire souffrir Angel, ou du moins de m'assurer que sa souffrance soit éternelle. Si j'avais pu savoir à l'époque ce que nous allions vivre, je t'aurais dit la vérité depuis le début. Mais après c'était trop tard. Je ne pouvais plus en parler sans risquer de vous faire du mal à tous, et à toi en particulier. Je sais que tu m'en as beaucoup voulu, peut-être que tu m'en veux encore, mais je ne voyais pas d'autre solution. Je suis consciente que cela n'excuse rien, mais j'étais perdue, je ne savais plus quoi faire et j'avais tellement mal à l'intérieur, même si je m'efforçais de ne rien laisser paraître. J'espérais que jamais personne ne découvrirait mon secret, mais j'étais alors devenue prisonnière de ce mensonge horrible, et j'en avais honte. Il m'était devenu impossible d'avouer la vérité, même si je savais pertinemment que si un jour tu l'apprenais, cela mettrait en péril ce que nous avions mis tant de temps à construire. Et j'avais peur… Oui, je te l'avoue, j'étais terrorisée à la seule idée de risquer de te perdre. Je ne pouvais pas seulement y penser, c'était bien trop douloureux. Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien tu as compté, combien tu comptes dans ma vie aujourd'hui plus que n'import quand. Jamais, quoiqu'il puisse arriver, je ne pourrai oublier la première fois où je t'ai vu, la première fois où nous sommes sortis ensemble, la première fois où tu m'as embrassée… Aujourd'hui, tellement de sentiments se bousculent dans mon cœur… L'amour que j'ai pour toi est si grand, si intense que je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans toi. Je veux passer le reste de mes jours auprès de toi, vieillir à tes côtés. Mais alors pourquoi le destin semble-t-il vouloir à tout prix nous séparer ? Combien d'épreuves devrons-nous encore surmonter avant de pouvoir être enfin heureux tous les deux ? Ce n'est pas juste, Rupert. Tout ce que je désire est de pouvoir me réveiller chaque matin aux côtés de l'homme que j'aime, comme des millions de personnes sur cette terre. Est-ce trop demander ? Je ne comprends pas… Je t'avais dit que je travaillais sur un projet personnel… Et bien, si ça abouti, cela pourrait bien tout changer, définitivement pour nous deux et pour les autres. Mais je ne peux pas t'en dire davantage pour l'instant, je ne voudrais pour rien au monde te faire de fausse joie. Mais si ça marche… Tu seras tellement fier de moi ! " _  
  
Il soupira à nouveau. Il n'aurait pas eu besoin qu'elle sacrifie sa vie pour être fier d'elle. Il l'avait toujours été. Cette lettre, il l'avait découverte sur son bureau quelques jours à peine après sa mort. Lui aussi aurait eu tant de choses à lui dire. Savait-elle seulement à quel point il l'aimait ? A présent, il se reprochait amèrement de ne pas avoir su comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, de ne pas avoir su l'écouter quand elle tentait de se justifier. Il avait juste éprouvé ce douloureux sentiment de trahison, comme si elle lui avait planté un poignard en plein cœur. Il n'avait même pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi elle lui avait caché la vérité à son sujet, à l'époque il ne le souhaitait pas. Aujourd'hui, après avoir lu cette lettre, il commençait à concevoir qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Malheureusement, c'était trop tard, et seuls lui restaient ses regrets.   
  
Il jeta un œil rapide à sa montre. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Il s'agenouilla devant la tombe et déposa sur la terre humide le bouquet de roses rouges qu'il avait apporté. Ces fleurs étaient ses préférées. Il demeura là, sans bouger, durant quelques minutes encore, avant de se relever lentement et de quitter le cimetière.   
  
***   
  
Dans l'ombre de la nuit naissante, Keyra l'observait. Elle qui avait élevé celle qui était devenue Jenny, elle s'était promis qu'elle la vengerait. Elle tuerait le Vampire, la Tueuse, l'Observateur, tous ceux qui avaient été responsables de sa mort…   
  
  
  
  
  


**A SUIVRE... **


	3. Keyra

**Chroniques de Jenny III  
**KEYRA  
  
  
_________________________  
  
**Auteur** Aline  
**Date de création** Mai 2001  
**Droits divers** Les personnages sont la propriété de Joss Whedon, de la 20th Century Fox ainsi que la chaîne qui détient les droits de diffusion, la WB au 29/09/00.   
**Résumé** Keyra, celle qui fut la protectrice de Jenny avant son arrivée aux Etats Unis, est à Sunnydale, bien décidée à venger sa protégée...   
Le texte est la proprité de l'auteur  
  
***   
  
" Lorsque la nuit descend, emportant tout sur son passage,   
Ne restent que des ombres   
Qui se lamentent sur le rivage "   
  
  
Keyra relut les quelques lignes pour la énième fois, la vue brouillée par des larmes trop longtemps refoulées. Ces vers issus d'un quelconque recueil de poèmes, Janna les avait joints à une lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyée quelques mois plus tôt. La dernière lettre qu'elle avait écrite. Keyra errait à travers les rues de la petite ville comme elle le faisait chaque jour depuis son arrivée. Elle observait les gens qui passaient auprès d'elle en tout en ignorant la tragédie qu'elle vivait, tout en restant insensibles à ses larmes. Elle observait la nature qui continuait son cycle immuable, encore et toujours, sans se soucier de la peine qu'elle ressentait. La seule différence résidait dans le fait que ce jour-là, elle savait parfaitement où elle allait. Elle s'y était déjà rendue à de nombreuses occasions déjà, sans jamais oser mener à bien ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Mais cette fois-ci, elle était déterminée, elle irait jusqu'au bout. Le plus amusant pour elle serait de le surprendre au moment où il serait le plus vulnérable : en plein jour. Elle pourrait voir la terreur enflammer son regard, la même terreur qu'il avait lue dans les yeux de Janna peu avant de lui ôter sauvagement la vie. Bien sûr, la petite sorcière était parvenue à lui rendre son âme à nouveau, mais cela avait en réalité fort peu d'importance. Humain ou démon, quelque soit le visage qu'il aborderait, il devrait payer pour son crime. Et il le paierait de sa propre vie. Ceux de son clan avaient été incapables de le tuer jadis, préférant cette stupide échappatoire qu'était la restitution de l'âme. Elle, Keyra, accomplirait ce qu'ils auraient dû faire un siècle auparavant.   
  
Comme elle le pensait, il était chez lui, terré dans son repaire comme un animal sauvage traqué par les chasseurs. Il ne dormait pas, il sentait le danger, mais restait prisonnier de sa cage. Il n'avait même pas cherché à barricader la porte ou les fenêtres pour l'empêcher d'entrer. Ni d'appeler sa petite Tueuse à la rescousse. Elle était un peu déçue. Elle aurait pu les tuer tous les deux, ensemble. Jamais elle ne pourrait pardonner à cette fillette le mépris qu'elle avait éprouvé à l'égard de Janna, ni qu'elle n'ait pas été capable de tuer le vampire de ces propres mains. C'était son travail après tout, elle clamait fièrement être l'Elue, mais laissait ses sentiments d'adolescente prendre le pas sur sa mission. Jamais elle n'aurait dû recevoir ce titre, elle n'en était pas digne.   
  
Le vampire eu un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le manoir, inondant l'entrée de la violente lumière du jour. Elle aurait pu le tuer en quelques secondes en l'y exposant si elle l'avait voulu. Mais elle referma la porte derrière elle, faisant renaître l'obscurité dans la pièce. Il devrait souffrir. Il ne méritait pas une mort douce. - " Que voulez-vous ? " demanda-t-il dans un murmure.  
- " Tu le sais " se contenta-t-elle de répondre, tout en avançant dans sa direction.  
- " Qui êtes-vous ? " voulu-t-il encore savoir.  
- " Ca suffit ! " cria-t-elle alors.  
La rage, la haine qu'il lut dans ses yeux lui fit peur. Il savait que cette femme qu'il ne connaissait même pas était dangereuse.   
- " Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? "  
- " Comment, comment oses-tu seulement me poser cette question ? Alors que tu as pris la vie de ce que j'avais de plus cher en ce monde ? "  
Ses yeux se gonflèrent de larmes brûlantes. Elle fouilla dans sa poche, et en tira une photo de Janna qu'elle lança aux pieds du vampire. Elle vit ses yeux s'assombrir. Non, elle ne se laisserait pas attendrir, pas par lui. Il fallait qu'il prenne son véritable visage. Elle se jeta sur lui, lui enfonçant un couteau dans l'abdomen, ratant volontairement le cœur. Sous le coup du choc, elle fut projetée violemment au sol, à plusieurs mètres de lui. Elle eut juste le temps de se relever pour constater qu'il avait pris son visage démoniaque. Elle se releva lentement, lui faisant face. Elle s'approcha de lui, toujours plus près. Dans son dos, sa main se referma sur le manche de l'arbalète qu'elle avait emportée. Elle se tenait à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage à présent, son regard cherchant à pénétrer le sien qu'il déviait systématiquement pour ne pas avoir à la regarder dans les yeux.   
- " Tu as peur ? " demanda-t-elle, avant de continuer sans attendre sa réponse " Elle avait peur aussi, elle était terrorisée. Et toi tu l'as tuée… "   
En prononçant ces mots, elle enfonça un carreau d'arbalète dans la plaie encore ouverte sur son abdomen. La douleur lui arracha un cri effroyable, le fit reculer de plusieurs mètres. Il arracha la flèche et la jeta violemment sur le côté. Il releva le visage vers elle, une expression terrifiante sur le visage. Elle allait l'attaquer à nouveau, lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Sans cesser de pointer son arme sur le vampire, elle se retourna pour voir apparaître à la porte la jeune tueuse accompagnée de son amie, celle qui faisait de temps à autre virevolter un crayon et qui se prenait pour une sorcière.   
- " Hé ! " s'exclama la Tueuse en l'apercevant.   
Elle risqua un pas dans sa direction, mais Keyra l'arrêta, pointant de plus belle l'arbalète sur le vampire.   
- " Si tu bouges, je… "   
Elle allait finir sa phrase, lorsqu'elle aperçut l'Observateur qui se tenait debout lui aussi dans l'embrasure de la porte. En une seconde, tout ce que sa protégée lui avait écrit au sujet de cet homme lui revint à la mémoire, et elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Voyant son trouble, le vampire tenta de s'approcher d'elle pour la désarmer, mais immédiatement elle retrouva ses esprits et se retourna violemment vers lui.   
- " Toi ! " hurla-t-elle. " Tu n'es qu'une créature de l'Enfer, un monstre trompeur se cachant derrière le visage d'un ange ! Tu ne cherches qu'à détruire tout ce que tu touches, tu ne crées que le malheur partout autour de toi ! Angelus, le Fléau de l'Europe ! Comment Janna a-t-elle pu te faire confiance ? "   
Sa voix se brisa alors qu'elle achevait sa phrase. Elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement, et elle s'écroula au sol, suffocante de chagrin et de douleur. Derrière elle, l'observateur avait compris. Il s'approcha lentement, s'agenouilla auprès d'elle sous les regards interrogateurs de la Tueuse et de son amie. Il ne la toucha pas, il resta juste là, assis à côté d'elle pendant plusieurs minutes dans un silence que personne n'osa troubler. Puis il se mit à lui parler, doucement, patiemment.   
- " Quand elle est morte, j'en ai voulu à la terre entière, j'aurais pu tuer n'importe qui pour la retrouver. Mais à quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Tuer Angel ne vous ramènera pas Jenny, pas plus qu'à moi. C'est difficile, douloureux, mais il faut l'accepter… "   
Lentement, elle leva le regard vers lui, et pour la première fois elle admit qu'il ait pu l'aimer, peut-être davantage encore qu'elle-même ne l'avait fait. Elle voyait ses yeux, si doux et compréhensif et fut heureuse que Janna, ou Jenny, l'ait été avec lui. Puis elle tourna la tête et vis le vampire, qui se tenait toujours dans la faible portion de la pièce qui ne fut pas inondée par la lumière du soleil. Il avait raison. Le tuer ne changerait rien. Au contraire, tant qu'il vivrait, il subirait la torture permanente infligée par le sort que son peuple lui avait lancé. Non, ce n'était pas lui qui devait mourir. Sans bouger, elle s'empara lentement du couteau qui gisait à quelques centimètres d'elle et, baissant les yeux au sol, se l'enfonça profondément dans l'estomac. C'est à peine si elle ressentit la vive douleur qui la transperça de part en part. Elle se sentit tomber lourdement sur le sol inondé de son sang, elle devina la Tueuse qui appliquait quelque chose, un morceau de tissu certainement, sur la plaie béante de son abdomen. Mais déjà, c'était comme si elle s'envolait légèrement au-dessus de toute cette souffrance, comme si son âme se détachait de son corps pour rejoindre un monde ou tout serait plus beau, plus facile. Alors qu'elle les voyait s'agiter encore autour d'elle, elle aperçut Janna qui se tenait debout, un peu plus loin, lui tendant la main. Elle se releva alors, laissant derrière elle la dépouille de ce qu'elle avait été pour rejoindre celle qui avait été pour elle une fille, une sœur, une amie, celle pour qui elle aurait tout sacrifié, y compris sa vie.   
  
  
  
  
  


**FIN**   
  
_Voilà, c'est terminé, n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;O) _


End file.
